bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Trister
'''Infinity Trister' is a Gundalian Bakugan and Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is Marucho's fifth Guardian Bakugan after Preyas, Diablo/Angelo Preyas, Minx Elfin, and Akwimos. His BakuNano is Crosstriker and his Mechtogan is Accelerak. Information Description Agile and fluid in his movements, Infinity Trister combines speed with the mystery of his stealth mode to confuse opponents. Extra powers unique to Infinity Trister provide a defense shield which nullifies his opponent's ability in battle. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In'' Interspace Showdown, he was revealed to be Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in the intro and that he is a Gundalian Bakugan that teamed up with Marucho shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He later helped the children in the arena that Titanium Dragonoid was battling in due to him not controlling his new powers by protecting them when the buildings were collapsing alongside Taylean. In ''Mechtogan Mayhem, he battled Krakenoid and he was doing good. However, the battle was interrupted by Zenthon before he could defeat him. He later attempted to battle Zenthon but was defeated in one strike. The battle then had to be drawn. In Fall From Grace, he battled Zenthon alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean before Zenthon flees and later he watched Titanium Dragonoid's and Taylean's battle against Spyron and Vertexx. In Tri-Twister Take Down, he and Taylean were battling against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals, but were losing since it was three against two. They were later saved by Krowll and Horridian. In'' BakuNano Explosion, he battled the Bash Brothers and their Flash Ingrams. He lost due to them using their BakuNanos. He appeared again in ''Back in Sync. He talked about how he arrived in Bakugan Interspace a long time ago, probably during Gundalian Invaders, and was looking for his destined partner. He met many Brawlers but he felt that they were not for him and if it took him years, he would wait. Then, when he saw Marucho battling. He realized that Marucho was to be his destined partner. He battled again with Marucho against Krakenoid and Jack Punt. Even though Krakenoid used his BakuNano, Jamsaber, Trister defeated him. In Mind Search, he, along with Marucho, decided to enter the announced "Capture the Flag Tourney" in Interspace in order to limit the chaos and finish the battle as soon as possible. Trister and Marucho tried convincing Paige and Rafe not to enter, but they refused. When Boulderon and Wolfurio were badly injured during a brawl with Team Anubias, Trister jumped in and transported them to safety. When Rafe and Paige decided to stick with Marucho's strategy, Trister and Wolferio managed to distract Spyron, Sellon and Mechtogan Braxion until Boulderon managed to take the objective and win. In Re-connection, he battled Spyron in the semifinals and won. In the finals, he battled Taylean and lost. In'' Interspace Under Siege, he helped battle the Chaos Bakugan and later used his BakuNano, Crosstriker. In Gundalia Under Fire, he was shown to be happy to return to Gundalia . In ''Battle Lines, he used his Mobile Assault Vehicle for the first time. In Unlocking the Gate, Dan and Drago gave Trister and the others a piece of their power which enabled them to call their Mechtogan. In True Colors, he helps Drago fight against Anubias's Bakugan by using Crosstriker. In Dangerous Beauty, Trister is in ball form and is upset that he didn't get the chance to participate in the battle. In Interspace Armageddon '', he joined in the fight against Mag Mel's Chaos Bakugan in Bakugan Interspace before it got deleted. In ''Dark Moon, he, Drago, Taylean, Wolfurio, and Boulderon fought to protect Earth and the universe from total destruction, but got defeated by Razenoid while trying to protect Drago. In'' The Final Takedown, he was still fighting against all the Razen Titans and beat one using the ability '''Press Impulse'. Later he was happy that Drago survived the explosion of the Dark Moon. It is unknown if he will appear in the 2nd arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. ;Ability Cards * Abyss Cyclone (Tempest Cyclone): Dodaje 400 punktów mocy Tristerowi. * Fierce Stream: Dodaje 300 punktów mocy Tristerowi. * Hyper Stream: Przenosi 300 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Tristera. * Aquos Mine: Anuluje kartę otwarcia przeciwnika i zabiera mu 300 punktów mocy. * Crush Buster: Przenosi 400 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Tristera. * Shield Cyclone: Anuluje supermoce przeciwnika. * Climb Water: Anuluje supermoce przeciwnika i nie pozwala mu użyć następnych. * Stun Current: Anuluje użytą supermoc przeciwnika. * Grassed Out: Makes Trister immune to abilities and BakuNano. * Ground Freeze: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. * Round Bunker: Dodaje 500 punktów mocy Tristerowi. * Hold Over: The opponent can't move or use any abilities until the battle is over, but BakuNano and Mechtogan can still be used. * Hyper Pressure: Dodaje 500 punktów mocy Tristerowi. * Pressure Edge: Przenosi 500 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Tristera. * Metal Prowl: Dodaje 400 punktów mocy Tristerowi. * Press Impulse: Zabiera 500 punktów mocy przeciwnikowi. Game In the game, Trister is a BakuTactix Bakugan. The Pyrus version has been seen with 600/650/700/750/900/1000 Gs. The Haos version has 600/700/850/900/900/950 Gs. The Aquos version has 650/700/750/800/850/1000 Gs. The Darkus version has 750/750/850/950/1000/1150 Gs. He has also been seen in Ventus in a Mechtogan Extension Pack. Trivia *His appearance is somewhat similar to Elemental Hero Glow Neos from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *His personality is also similar to Plitheon's, as he is easily annoyed. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Special Treatment Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters